Talk:Hit point
Hit points actually gained *The charts I have seen for classes assume that it is impossible to roll below half on Hit dice, I recall reading that this was only true in the lower difficulty settings, if so would this be an inappropriate assumption?RAMss 02:04, 24 May 2008 (UTC) *If it is impossible to roll below half Hit points should this be mentioned on this page?RAMss 02:04, 24 May 2008 (UTC) *I believe that a character always receives maximum HP at 1st level, possibly at higher levels also, again, this may be dependant on difficulty. If true this should probably be mentioned somewehere.RAMss 02:04, 24 May 2008 (UTC) On the third point: First level does at least in single player give max HP. If in the OC: Prelude, your first three levels always give you max. AlizarinCrimson 02:45, 24 May 2008 (UTC) *Regardless of difficulty setting, you always get maximum hit points at levels 1-3, then at least half max at levels 4-40. (So at least 5hp for a level with a d10 hit die.) After 1.69 is released, there will be a server option (read from an .ini file, not the difficulty setting) that causes PCs to get maximum hit points at every level. As for adding this to the article, if I did it, I would want to also do a general re-write of the article, and I don't have time for that at the moment. --The Krit 12:57, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :*I found some time. Done. --The Krit 21:58, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::*Thankyou, It now answers all my questions.RAMss 03:33, 31 May 2008 (UTC) NPCs and bonus hit points Excuse me? Regarding revision 51656, since when do NPCs not follow the same rules as PCs for constitution bonuses to hit points, toughness bonuses to hit points, and epic toughness bonuses to hit points? Also, why is there no explanation for what rules they supposedly do follow with regards to bonus hit points? --The Krit (talk) 21:14, February 26, 2013 (UTC) *I don't know what that edit is supposed to mean. It seems like it might be confusing what the article is calling bonus hit points and base hit points. :It may be worth noting that NPC bonuses to hit points from great constitution and epic toughness don't appear in the hit point total shown on the Creature Properties' Statistics in the Toolset. And, an NPC with great constitution may appear in the game without the extra hit points he should have had from that feat, although his maximum hit points will be correct. That is, a 3 HD bugbear who normally has 13 base HP +3 bonus HP from his 13 CON can be given the great constitution feat and then appear in the game showing 16/19 HP. - MrZork (talk) 22:40, February 26, 2013 (UTC) *What this edit meant is that NPC do not gain any hitpoints from Hit Dice/levels. I might probably erased some correct information when rewriting the old sentence that suggested otherwise, apology for that. Since The Krit will rewrite my edit anyway, I won't try to fix it. -- 23:20, 26 February 2013 :* Yet the first change in that edit was about bonus hit points, which have nothing to do with the type of hit dice. Then you proceeded to erase the part that said that NPCs do not necessarily gain hit points from hit dice / levels. Basically, you erased what you intended to say and replaced it with bad info. --The Krit (talk) 14:56, February 27, 2013 (UTC) HP gains reported in level-up summary screen I added a note that, in addition to excluding bonus HP gained from taking great constitution feats, the level-up summary also excludes those gained from epic toughness or having just attained level 7 in RDD, where the PC gains +2 CON. I suspect that what the level-up summary fails to report with regard to HP increases is related to expansion pack feats, but it does correctly report the PM HP bumps from deathless vigor. - MrZork (talk) 23:34, February 26, 2013 (UTC) * That seems to indicate BioWare calculates the stats specifically for the level-up summary instead of generating the leveled character and getting the stats from that. Kind of a bad strategy as far as maintenance goes because it's easy to forget to update the process as you add feats that affect hit points, such as epic toughness, dragon abilities, or... :) Well, I suppose BioWare might have had a reason for doing things that way. Still messed up their updates, though. --The Krit (talk) 17:17, March 17, 2013 (UTC)